


My Heart Is Playing Hide And Seek (Wait And Count To Four)

by Neneko



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Drabble, Fix-It, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Short One Shot, inspired by Justin's post, no beta we die like ben, spoiler 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: ""You're just gonna confuse the kid" says Ben, and God, what an insufferable self-righteous little prick he is. Klaus hates the guy. Except, Ben is his brother -his favorite one, mind you, since Diego is nowhere to be found at the moment.No, Klaus could never really hate him."
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	My Heart Is Playing Hide And Seek (Wait And Count To Four)

**Author's Note:**

> AM I BITTER? Am I'm going to treat the cut scene Justin talked about as canon from now on? Yes, yes I am.  
> Not beta-read, any mistakes are my fault. English is not my native language, but I try my best!

How Klaus managed to reach the car without losing his grip on the paint and spread mamie pink all around the pavement outside the shop, is beyond him. His hands are shaking _oh so bad_ , like he's high, like he's out of his mind. That's kinda appropriate, though -Klaus is high on both his love for Dave and the fear of losing him again, oxytocin and dread making his head spin and his heart ache. Dave, the love of his life... the only person he ever loved more than himself doesn't even remember Klaus, no, can't remember him because he never met him before.

Ben's petty words are a punch in the gut -Dave is not his fling, he's Klaus everything. Dave. _Davedavedavedaveisalive_. That's how Klaus wants to keep him, alive and breathing and beautiful... _beautiful_. The first ray of sunshine after a heavy storm, that's what Dave is for him. And yeah, he knows it's probably gonna end as badly as everything does when Klaus is involved, but at least he has to try.

He has to try.

"You're just gonna confuse the kid" says Ben, and God, what an insufferable self-righteous little prick he is. Klaus hates the guy. Except, Ben is his brother -his favorite one, mind you, since Diego is nowhere to be found at the moment.

No, Klaus could never really hate him.

He searches Ben's eyes, mimes drawing a heart with two fingers. "I love you, too" he mouths, and it might be meant as a joke but it's entirely the truth. Ben is his brother, and Klaus is never going to stop loving him... even when he wants to punch him in the face. Ben smirks and rolls his eyes, glancing away. Fondness blooms inside Klaus' shattered heart, and it might not be enough, but it's something.

He can work with _something_. He's used to.


End file.
